Rabenschwarze Flügel
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Maleficent ist verschwunden! Die Nachricht erreichte Aurora vollkommen unerwartet und sie will nichts unversucht lassen, ihre Mutter aufzuspüren. Doch als Kronprinzessin kann sie ihre Pflichten nicht außer Acht lassen. Werden die Moorbewohner ihre Beschützerin wiederfinden? Teil zwei aus der Rabenschwarz-Reihe


**Rabenschwarze Flügel**

"Ich verstehe das nicht!" Aurora ging rastlos auf und ab. Der cremefarbene Morgenmantel hing lose über ihren Schultern und verdeckte nur halb ihre Blöße.

"Vielleicht nimmt sie sich nur eine Auszeit, Liebes." Phillip konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. Die Morgensonne hatte gerade den perfekten Winkel erreicht, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu scheinen. Aurora hatte die Vorhänge vom Himmelbett beiseite gezogen als die Nachricht eintraf.

"Dann hätte sie mir aber Bescheid gegeben, Phillip!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte nicht sehr prinzessinnenhaft zum Fußende des Bettes.

"Aber hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie so etwas schon öfter gemacht hat? Einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne jemandem was zu sagen?" Er stemmte sich mit den Ellenbogen hoch. Die Decke verrutschte und gab den Blick auf seine entblößte Brust frei. Sein Nachthemd hatte er im Laufe der Nacht irgendwo in ihrem Gemach fallen gelassen. "Warum regst du dich so darüber auf? Deine Mutter kann sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen."

"Ich mache mir Sorgen, Phillip! Ich wollte sie zur Krönung einladen, und ich hätte sie gerne vorher schon an meiner Seite." Aurora zog den Morgenmantel um sich und ging zum Fenster. Sie hatte dieses Gemach wegen seiner Aussicht ausgesucht. Die Moore erstreckten sich hinter den Wäldern wie eine immergrüne Oase am Horizont. Auch wenn es von ihrem Gemach so nah aussah, zu Fuß würde sie mehrere Tage benötigen, um ihre alten Freunde zu besuchen. Sie vermisste sie schmerzlich; ihre zänkischen Tanten, die verspielten Wollerbogs, die immer mürrischen Baumwächter. Am liebsten würde sie sich sofort ein Pferd nehmen und zu den Mooren aufbrechen. Wenn da nicht ihre Pflicht wäre...

Phillip stand hinter ihr und legte die Arme um ihre Taille. "Was hat der Bote gesagt?" fragte er und küsste ihr Haar.

"Dass sie nicht wüssten, wo sie ist, und dass sie sie das letzte Mal vor einigen Tagen gesehen hätten. Tagen!" Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte ihre aufgebrachte Wanderung durch das Gemach fort.

"Dass wer es nicht weiß?" hakte Phillip nach und blieb am Fenster stehen.

"Die Fae, meine Tanten, keine Ahnung. So spezifisch war der Bote nicht." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sog die Luft hörbar ein. "Phillip!" lachte sie auf einmal und schaute peinlich berührt wieder weg. "Zieh dir was an!"

"Aber warum denn?" fragte Phillip und zeigte kein Anzeichen, sich vom Fleck wegzubewegen.

"Hast du denn überhaupt keine Scham?" fragte sie gespielt und kicherte dabei.

"Warum sollte ich mich vor meiner Frau schämen?" Er ging auf sie zu und das einzige, was ihn kleidete, war sein breites Lächeln. "Du hast dich gestern Nacht schließlich auch nicht vor mir geschämt." Er ging ihr nach. Mit flinken Handgriffen hatte er sie des Morgenmantels entledigt.

"Phillip! Was ist, wenn jemand reinkommt?" Sie versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, vergeblich.

"Und wenn schon? Die Diener wissen, was wir hier machen, Aurora." Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht über und über mit kleinen Küssen. "Wir machen nur das, was jedes verheiratete Paar tut. Wir lieben uns, und ich sehe darin nichts verwerfliches."

Sie beruhigte sich etwas. Mit klaren Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf. "Tut mir leid... Das ist alles noch so neu für mich." Ihr Lächeln trübte sich mit einem mal wieder als ihr Blick zum Fenster abschweifte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte an beiden Orten gleichzeitig sein. Wenn ich nur kurz zu ihnen reiten könnte..."

Phillip ließ die Arme zu seinen Seiten fallen. "Du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht. Du kannst nicht alleine ohne Wache oder Diener einfach losreiten."

"Aber warum denn nicht? Ich bin schließlich auch die ganze Zeit ohne Wachen ausgekommen, und das in den Mooren, Phillip!" Resignierend ließ sie sich auf das Bettende nieder und zog die Decke über ihre Beine.

"Ja, und es unterstellt dir auch niemand, dass du nicht alleine auskommen würdest. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Aurora." Jetzt war Phillip derjenige, der durch das Zimmer wanderte. "Du bist die zukünftige Königin von Ulstead. Du willst es vielleicht nicht wahr haben, aber du wirst Feinde haben. Die Feen können dich nicht vor allem Bösen beschützen. Und deswegen hast du eigene Leibwächter und Diener, die dich auf Reisen begleiten werden. Wenn du jetzt zu den Mooren aufbrechen willst, werden sie dich begleiten und es wird eine große Kolonne werden. Willst du, dass so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf einen bloßen Besuch gelenkt wird, der das Land einiges an Steuergeldern kosten wird, oder möchtest du es nicht lieber dabei belassen, dass andere sich darum kümmern und dir die Informationen einholen, nach denen du verlangst?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das offene Haar und setzte sich schließlich neben seine Frau. "Ich weiß, dass du etwas anderes gewöhnt bist, und du wurdest nicht auf das Leben bei Hofe vorbereitet. Die Leute von Ulstead brauchen dich. Sie sehen zu dir auf. Du bist für sie ein Vorbild. Allein deswegen musst du beschützt werden. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren, Aurora." Er legte den Arm um seine junge Frau und zog sie an sich.

"Ich muss noch so vieles lernen", gab sie zu und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch einen Boten schicken. Einen, der nicht nur eine Nachricht überbringen soll."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Die Kommunikation zwischen den beiden Reichen ist sehr langsam. Wir sollten einen Botschafter aussenden, der die Belange von Ulstead vertritt, genau so wie Maleficent einen Botschafter zu uns aussenden sollte, um im Namen der Moorbewohner zu agieren. So bleiben unser beider Reiche in stetem Kontakt und Austausch. Wie findest du das?" fragte er sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Das klingt wunderbar, Phillip." Auf ihn wirkte ihr strahlendes Lächeln wie die aufgehende Sonne vor ihrem Fenster.

"Dann sollten wir uns wohl anziehen und den Boten benennen, der die Nachricht überbringen soll. Bis dahin gibt es bestimmt schon eine Meldung über den Verbleib deiner Mutter. Da bin ich mir sicher." Er streichelte ihr goldenes Haar.

Aurora schien dies sehr zu beruhigen.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinen Sorgen so sehr belaste..." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Hey!" Er nahm sie bei den Schultern. "Wir haben uns Beistand in allen Situationen geschworen. Da gehört auch die Sorge um die Familie dazu, und deine Mutter gehört genau so gut dazu wie mein Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Sorge unbegründet ist. Aber je eher der Bote losgeschickt wird, umso eher werden wir Antwort erhalten. Kann jemand lesen in den Mooren?"

"Nur Diaval. Ich habe es ihm einmal beigebracht während er für längere Zeit mein Beistand war. Maleficent kann ein wenig lesen, glaube ich."

"Gut, dann setze eine Nachricht für Diaval auf." Er deutete auf den kleinen Sekretär vor dem Fenster. "Ich werde nach dem Boten schicken."

Der Prinz stand bereits vor der Tür mit der Hand auf dem Knauf als sie ihm hinterher rief: "Zieh dir etwas an!" und ihm das Nachthemd an den Kopf warf.

oOo

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum die so einen Aufstand machen. So viel Getue und Gerede nur um die zwei!" schimpfte Knotgrass während sie mit ihrer Schwester durch die unteren Moore flog.

"Vielleicht haben sie sich ja auch nur irgendwo hingelegt und sind eingeschlafen", vermutete Thistlewit und war mehr damit beschäftigt, ihre goldenen Locken mit ihren Händen zu richten, während sie den toten Baumstumpf übersah und ungebremst gegen das schwarze Holz flog und hinabstürzte. "Aua!" rief sie unter dem hohen Gras hervor, das sie vollkommen bedeckte. "Hier sollte auch mal jemand aufräumen!" schimpfte die kleine Elfe.

"Das ist doch absurd!" rief ihr Knotgrass zu. "Wenn sie sich hingelegt hätten, würde man sie keine sechs Tage vermissen. Denk doch mal nach, du Hohlkopf!" Die kleine Elfe stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Sie wären spätestens am nächsten Tag wieder aufgetaucht." Sie flog weiter und ließ ihre Schwester zurück. "Beweg dich endlich! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" rief sie Thistlewit von weitem zu.

Thistlewit klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Löwenzahnkleid, kontrollierte noch einmal den Sitz ihrer goldenen Locken und flog ihrer Schwester eilig hinterher.

"Was werden wir machen, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?" fragte die blonde Elfe, plötzlich von dem Gedanken völlig entsetzt und flog aus Versehen in die falsche Richtung.

"Dann werden wir ihr helfen!" grummelte Knotgrass und flog ihr hinterher, nur um sie am Rockzipfel in die richtige Richtung durch die Luft zu zerren.

"Warum helfen wir ihr überhaupt? Sie ist immer so gemein! Und ihr Rabe erst! Einmal dachte ich echt, der würde mich gleich auffressen! Und so groß... und laut ist er... das mag ich gar nicht!" Die kleine Elfe war mehr daran interessiert, Loopings zu fliegen und frische Knospen zu Blumen erblühen zu lassen, anstatt einen geraden und langweiligen Weg zu fliegen, so wie es ihre Schwester ihr vormachte.

"Weil es Auroras ausdrücklicher Wunsch war! Deswegen!" war die einzige Erklärung, die Thistlewit dazu zu hören bekam.

Damit wollte sich die kleine Löwenzahnelfe allerdings nicht abgeben. "Das versteh ich sowieso nicht! Warum sieht sie in IHR so etwas wie eine Mutter, wo WIR es waren, die das Kind groß gezogen haben! Das ist nicht fair!" motzte die kleine Elfe und flog vor ihrer Schwester rücklings her.

"Das musst du Aurora fragen. Ich denke nicht, dass du von Maleficent eine Erklärung bekommst, ohne in irgend etwas ekelhaftes verwandelt zu werden." Knotgrass umflog ihre Schwester und flog einfach schneller voraus, damit ihr der Blondschopf nicht mehr vor der Nase herumschwirren konnte.

"Warte doch!" rief Thistlewit ihr hinterher, konnte sie aber nicht mehr überholen. "Wo fliegen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte sie dann immer noch recht verwirrt.

Das reichte Knotgrass endgültig. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und flatterte auf der Stelle. "Balthasar sucht den Ort ab, wo sie als Kind immer geschlafen hat."

"Die alte Eiche?" unterbrach Thistlewit sie.

"Ja, die alte Eiche. Die Faewesen suchen den Ort ab, wo wir unsere Toten bestatten." Selbst Knotgrass durchlief allein bei dem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer.

"Und wo fliegen wir hin?" fragte Thistlewit ungeduldig.

"Vielleicht ist sie ja auch einfach nur in ihrem Nest. Du weißt schon... manchmal bleiben Frauen einfach in ihrem Nest sitzen."

"Du meinst weil sie brütet?! Hat sie etwa Eier gelegt?!" Thistlewit verdrehte die Augen bei der angestrengten Vorstellung. "Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Legen die großen Fae eigentlich Eier?"

"Weißt du, Thistlewit, manchmal glaube ich wirklich, wir zwei sind nicht miteinander verwandt. Natürlich legen Fae keine Eier! Und dazu müsste sie erst einmal einen Gefährten haben, um überhaupt irgend etwas in der Art machen zu können."

Der Wald lichtete sich vor ihnen und eine steile Felswand tat sich auf.

"Wir sind da", meldete Knotgrass entschieden. Und schließlich wandte sie sich mit warnend erhobenem Finger. "Wenn sie da ist, und sie sollte irgend etwas machen, bei dem sie bestimmt nicht gestört werden will, dann werden wir uns nicht bemerkbar machen. Ist das klar!?"

"Was sollte sie denn so wichtiges machen, dass wir sie nicht ansprechen dürfen?" fragte Thistlewit verwirrt, weiße und gelbe Blütenblätter fielen dabei aus ihrem Hut.

"Frag nicht so dumm! Tu es einfach! Wenn wir sie da oben finden werden, sollten wir zuerst sicher gehen, dass wir sie nicht bei irgend etwas wichtigem stören. Hast du das verstanden?"

Thistlewit hob ahnungslos die Schultern.

"Ach, das ist doch auch immer dasselbe mit dir!" meckerte Knotgrass und flog voraus.

Der Weg nach oben erwies sich unwegsamer als gedacht. Die rosa Elfe musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die Höhe völlig unterschätzt hatte.

Weiter unten schnaufte und jammerte Thistlewit und blieb hier und da einfach in der Luft stehen oder hielt sich an den herabhängenden Wurzeln fest, um kurz zu verschnaufen.

Knotgrass quittierte dies nur als eine von ihren vielen endlosen Schwächen und flog einfach weiter. Irgend wann müssten sie doch endlich oben ankommen. Warum musste sich diese störrische Fae auch immer die unzugänglichsten Orte aussuchen, um sich dort niederzulassen?!

An den Felsen hingen hier und da lange knorrige Wurzeln hinab wie böswillige Fangarme, die jedem Eindringling von unten einfach den Aufstieg verwehrten. Aber zum Glück hatten sie ja Flügel und somit waren die Wurzeln nur störendes Beiwerk.

Vor ihr eröffnete sich schließlich der Eingang zur Höhle. Sie blieb kurz auf der Plattform vor dem Eingang sitzen, um sich auszuruhen und auf ihre tollpatschige Schwester zu warten.

Die Wurzeln wuchsen hier nicht nach unten sondern bildeten eine Plattform direkt vor der Höhle, die Maleficent zum Abflug oder Landen benutzen konnte. Da steckte mit Sicherheit Magie dahinter. So eigenartig konnten die Wurzeln nicht von selbst gewachsen sein.

Knotgrass schob den Gedanken wieder beiseite als endlich die Nachhut oben eingetroffen war.

"Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein, sich immer so komische Orte auszusuchen?" fragte Thistlewit völlig außer Atem.

"Still jetzt!" zischte Knotgrass und ging langsam durch den Höhleneingang. Weit und breit keine Fae zu sehen, und auch keine Spur von ihrem Raben. Der Weg gabelte in zwei Richtungen.

Ein Korridor führte zu einem Raum mit aus der Wand ausgehobenen Aussparungen, die an Regale erinnerten. Den Großteil des Raumes machte eine große Bank aus Stein aus und zwei Schemel aus Wurzelwerk geformt, die drum herum standen.

Es war recht dunkel. Das einzige Licht kam vom Eingang her, also entschied sich Knotgrass eine kleine Lichtkugel aus der Luft zu greifen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Magie schwach war, aber sie beherrschte doch den einen oder anderen Kniff ganz gut. Allerdings gab ihre Kugel nicht viel interessantes her. Die Bank oder Tisch, oder was auch immer es sein sollte, war leer geräumt. Die Schemel standen an den je gegenüberliegenden Seiten. In den Regalen waren einzelne Schüsseln und noch etwas, was Knotgrass doch sehr wunderte: Bücher.

Es waren nicht viele. Eines davon wirkte recht abgegriffen. Aber der Geruch von Leder und Papier stieg ihr in die Nase. Das hatte sie bei König Stephan öfter gerochen und sofort für abscheulich abgetan. Sie flatterte langsam auf das Regal zu. Der Geruch war nicht stark ausgeprägt, aber sie erkannte diesen Duft trotzdem. Die Buchrücken waren mit Silber beschlagen.

Was für ein abscheuliches Menschenwerk!

Keiner in den Mooren konnte lesen oder sah gar einen Sinn darin. Warum sollte Maleficent also dieser zweckfreien Unsinnigkeit nachgehen wollen?!

"Was ist das für ein seltsamer Ort?" Thistlewits Stimme erklang viel zu laut und viel zu unerwartet, so dass Knotgrass erschrocken das Fliegen vergaß.

"Aua!" Die rosa Elfe rieb sich den gepeinigten Hintern.

Ihre Schwester ignorierte sie einfach und flatterte neugierig durch den Raum. "Wieso stehen hier zwei Höckerchen? Als würde sie Besuch erwarten... Tz!" Die Bezeichnung an sich war irreführend, denn Thistlewit war kleiner als diese Möbelstücke. "Wer sollte sie hier auch besuchen wollen!"

"Lass uns weiterfliegen. Ich fühle mich unwohl hier", erklärte Knotgrass und rieb sich die Arme. Eilig flog sie aus der Kammer, dicht gefolgt von ihrer rosa Lichtkugel.

"Warte doch auf mich!"

Die kleine Elfe beeilte sich, ihrer Schwester hinterherzufliegen.

Der zweite Raum war nicht viel größer als der andere, aber er war über und über mit Wurzeln durchzogen.

Die Wurzeln waren zu einem kugelförmigen Gebilde geformt, das nach vorne eine Öffnung hatte. Darin lagen etliche Federn und vereinzelte Wollknäuel. Fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet lag in der Mitte darin eine schwarze Decke aus einem fein gesponnenen Stoff.

Knotgrass flog näher heran und inspizierte das Nest. Leicht angewidert hob sie ein paar schwarze Federn aus einer Kuhle. "Hab ich's mir doch gedacht", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Was hast du dir bei was gedacht?" fragte Thistlewit und tauchte direkt hinter ihr auf.

"Na, schau dich doch mal um! Was siehst du hier?" Knotgrass deutete mit ihren Armen auf das Gebilde.

Thistlewit flog hinein und inspizierte es gründlich. "Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst", antwortete sie mit einem sehr leeren, verständnisfreiem Gesichtsausdruck. "Es sieht aus wie ein Nest, nur in riesig. Und es schaut nicht gerade sehr gemütlich aus."

"Genau das meine ich. Es ist EIN Nest... ein EINZIGES Nest!" Knotgrass wunderte sich, wie ihre Schwester gerade mal so viel Grips aufbringen konnte, dass es zum atmen und fliegen reichte. "Was glaubst du, wo sie wohl diesen Vogel - ihr Schoßtier - schlafen lässt?!"

"Hm... Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst" Die blonde Elfe legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen und überlegte angestrengt.

Doch ihre Schwester hatte keine Geduld mehr mit ihr. Sie griff sie beim Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich hinaus.

"Jaja, das ist nichts für Kindsköpfe wie du einer bist. Lass uns hier verschwinden. Ich fühle mich hier drin sehr unwohl." Knotgrass flog voraus und hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig.

Es stimmte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in Maleficents kleiner Höhle. Die Fae musste ihre Gründe haben, warum sie ihre Bleibe so unzugänglich machte. Und einen dieser Gründe hatte sie soeben entdeckt.

oOo

"Auf den Anhöhen ist sie nicht", berichteten die Wollerbogs schüchtern. Keiner würde je erfahren, dass sie ihre Zeit eigentlich nur mit Albernheiten verbracht hatten anstatt die dunkle Fae zu suchen.

"In ihrem alten Nest in den Bergen ist sie auch nicht", berichtete Balthasar, der eben erst zurückgekehrt war. Die Reise war für einen Baumwächter äußerst mühselig. Umso frustrierter war er als er das Wesen nicht finden konnte, dem er einst ewige Loyalität geschworen hatte. Er sah in Maleficent mehr als nur ein magisches Wesen, das sich durch die Lüfte schwang und die Moore beschützte. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, die er für sich behielt.

Die Fae versammelten sich auf der Lichtung und tauschten ihre Berichte aus. Egal, wo sie geschaut hatten, Maleficent war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Iviria und ihre kleine Schwester klammerten sich an die Rockzipfel ihrer Mutter.

"Mama, wird Maleficent zurückkommen zu uns?" fragte Ady und ihre Augen waren groß vor kindlicher Trauer.

Ihre Mutter strich dem Mädchen sanft über das zerzauste weiße Haar. "Das hängt wohl davon ab, ob sie ihren Freund wiederfindet", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter.

"Aber so weit kann Diaval doch gar nicht gekommen sein!" protestierte Ady. "Ich mochte den Raben. Ich hätte gerne öfter mit ihm gespielt."

"Du redest so, als ob er tot wäre. Hör sofort auf damit!" schimpfte Iviria und klammerte sich umso mehr an ihre Mutter.

"Hört auf zu streiten", unterband Ida die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihren Töchtern. "Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind. Das ist alles." Dann nahm sie beide bei der Hand. "Kommt, wir gehen ein paar Beeren sammeln. Wenn die beiden wieder da sind, werden sie sicher hungrig sein."

Von dem Vorschlag vollkommen überzeugt und alle Sorgen über Bord geworfen, stürmten die Kinder voran.

Bevor sie ihnen folgte, warf sie ihrem Gefährten noch einen besorgten Blick zu. Artos stand bei Borra und den anderen Kriegern und Kriegerinnen. Sie besprachen ihre Strategie. Ihre Blicke streiften sich. Das war der einzige Zuspruch, den Ida benötigte.

Am Ende würde alles wieder gut werden. Dessen war sie sicher.

"Ich kann erst wieder gehen, wenn ich Maleficent die Botschaft überreicht habe", erklärte die junge Frau, die vor wenigen Tagen beritten durch die Moore gestreift war. Ihr Name war Hedda. Sie war eifrig und auch sehr mutig. Nicht jeder wäre beim Anblick eines Fae Kriegers ruhig stehen geblieben, das Pferd am Zügel führend, wie Hedda es getan hatte.

Man begegnete ihr zunächst sehr misstrauisch. Die einzige Fae, die den Menschen jemals wirklich vertraut hatte, war nicht greifbar, und so wussten die Fae nicht, was sie mit diesem Menschen anstellen sollten. Sollten sie sie gefangen nehmen? Als Eindringling einstufen? War sie von Prinzessin Aurora geschickt worden oder nur eine Betrügerin?

Borra hatte schließlich beschlossen, die Menschenfrau nicht außer Acht zu lassen. Er traute den Menschen einfach nicht, und er würde dieses Vertrauen wohl auch nie erlernen.

Hedda ließ er dies durchaus spüren. Was ihn schließlich bei speziell diesen Menschen umstimmte, war die Tatsache, dass Hedda nicht vor ihm zurückwich, weder körperlich noch verbal.

Das Mädchen hatte Biss, das musste er ihr zugestehen.

"Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo sie ist. Nicht einmal die Pixies wissen es oder die Bäume." Wenn es nach Borra ging, hätte der die Menschenfrau am liebsten gestern schon aus dem Lager der Fae geworfen, wäre da nicht Artos gewesen. Der Anführer der Fae aus den Eisgebieten hatte den Menschen bei sich aufgenommen und ihr, ohne es laut aussprechen zu müssen, seinen Schutz gewährt.

Das hielt die anderen Krieger ab, die Menschenfrau auf anderem Wege zu verjagen.

"Dann werde ich helfen, sie zu suchen", bot Hedda an. Die Krieger lachten sie lauthals aus, was sie doch geschickt überspielte. "Ich werde nicht tatenlos hier herumsitzen", sagte sie schließlich mit sehr viel mehr Entschlossenheit als gerade eben noch. Die Lästereien der anderen spornten sie nur noch mehr an.

Sie ergriff die Zügel von ihrem Ross und ritt einfach drauf los. Von weitem konnte sie sehen, wie die Fae sich in alle Windrichtungen verteilten.

Die Krieger ließen es sich nicht nehmen, besonders tief zu fliegen und ihr Pferd zu erschrecken. Ihr Brauner bäumte sich auf und ließ sich nur schwer wieder beruhigen.

"Verdammte Fae!" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Was ihre zukünftige Königin in diesen Kreaturen sah, war ihr schleierhaft. Aber ihre Liebe zu ihrem Land war ungebrochen, und Prinzessin Aurora gehörte jetzt nun einmal dazu.

Sie seufzte.

Ihr Blick wanderte hinauf, um die Tageszeit in etwa bestimmen zu können. Aber die Baumkronen verdeckten den größten Teil des Himmels, so dass sie länger nach der Sonne suchen musste. Das sollte sie jedoch nicht stören. Ihr Vater würde stolz auf sie sein, wenn er sehen könnte, wie sie sein Wissen anwandte.

Hedda trieb ihren Braunen in keine bestimmte Richtung. Die Fae, die sie eben noch schikanieren wollten, waren weiter Richtung Nordosten geflogen. Also richtete sie ihr Pferd mehr gen Norden, damit sie denen nicht noch einmal begegnen musste.

Hedda ahnte, dass ihr Vorhaben der Suche nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen glich. Aber somit hatte sie wenigstens etwas zu tun. Sinnlos herumzusitzen gehörte nicht zu ihrer Art.

Etwas raschelte im Unterholz direkt neben ihnen. Das Pferd scheute nervös und tänzelte mit den Hufen.

"Wer ist da?" rief sie mit der Hand an ihrem Dolch.

"Entschuldigung", konnte Hedda gerade eben noch wahrnehmen. Es war eine piepsige und leise Stimme. "Bitte tu mir nichts!"

"Ich tu dir nichts, wenn du mir auch nichts tust", überspielte Hedda ihre Nervosität.

"Ich könnte dir gar nichts tun, ich wüsste gar nicht was oder wie..." Es kam eine kleine Fee aus dem Unterholz hervor. Sie trug ein Kleid aus grünen und gelben Blüten und einen grünen Hut, umrandet mit Löwenzahn und Pusteblumen. Sie hatte goldene Locken, die bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen herumsprangen.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Hedda gespannt und ließ ihren Dolch dann doch los. Von diesem Wesen konnte schlicht keine Gefahr ausgehen.

"Ich bin Thistlewit." Um ihren Kopf flatterten zwei blaue Schmetterlinge, die überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Farbschema passten. "Meine Schwestern und ich haben Prinzessin Aurora in den Wäldern groß gezogen."

Misstrauisch griff Hedda wieder zu ihrem Dolch. "Ich dachte, Maleficent hätte unsere Kronprinzessin aufgezogen?!"

Thistlewit wich ein paar Flügelschläge zurück und schaute betroffen zu Boden. "Nunja, darüber lässt sich streiten. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

"Sprich" forderte Hedda die kleine Elfe auf.

"Ich weiß vielleicht, wo Maleficent sich aufhält." Thistlewit rang mit ihren Händen.

"Kannst du mich dort hin führen?" fragte Hedda hoffnungsvoll. Ihr Brauner fing an zu tänzeln. Er stand schon viel zu lange still und wollte die Reise wieder voran treiben.

"Ich will es gern versuchen, aber es wird uns aus den Mooren hinaus führen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, könnten wir gegen Abend da sein."

"Dann zeige mir den Weg." Die kleine Elfe flog voraus. Heddas Ross folgte willig, erfreut sich endlich schneller zu bewegen und seine Kraft zur Schau zu stellen.

Der Weg führte sie über den Fluss und weiter nach Norden. Eine gute Richtung, wie Hedda entschied. Denn da waren die Fae nicht hingeflogen. Und je weniger sie mit diesen aufgeblasenen fliegenden Hähnen zu tun haben würde, umso besser.

"Warum hast du eigentlich auf der Versammlung nichts gesagt?" fragte die Botin schließlich als ihr Pfad steiniger wurde und bergauf führte.

"Naja, weil die meisten mich für dumm und kleingeistig halten. Besonders meine große Schwester. Aber das bin ich nicht. Wir haben heute morgen Maleficents Nest am Abhang aufgesucht. Die Höhle war zwar leer, aber es gab eindeutige Anzeichen, dass Maleficent sie nicht allein bewohnte." Thistlewit kam plötzlich so nah auf Hedda zugeflogen, dass sie beinahe zusammenstießen. Aber es passierte nichts dergleichen und die kleine Elfe flog gekonnt um Hedda herum und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sprach sie weiter: "Ich glaube, dass Maleficent nicht einfach verschwunden ist. Sie will nur nicht gefunden werden."

"Aber sie ist doch deren Anführerin, oder nicht? Warum sollte sie..." Hedda brach den Satz mittendrin ab. "Ooooh..."

Gerade in dem Moment raschelte es verdächtig laut in den Baumkronen über ihnen und ein lauter, dumpfer Aufprall gefolgt von einem "Aua!" im Gebüsch darunter.

Hedda riss ihr Ross an den Zügeln herum. "Wer ist da!" rief sie und hielt ihren gezückten Dolch in eine vage Richtung. Ihr Vater würde sie für ihre Unachtsamkeit schelten. "Komm sofort heraus!"

Es musste irgend etwas Kleines sein. Kein ausgewachsener Fae hätte sich in dem Gebüsch verstecken können. Vielleicht noch eine Fee? Eine etwas Größere?

Weder noch. Ein kleines Mädchen kam aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen. Die Augen waren groß, ebenso der Schmollmund. Und sie hatte kleine Flügel auf dem Rücken.

"Warum bist du uns gefolgt?" wollte Hedda wissen.

"Weil ich mich bei Maleficent entschuldigen möchte", sagte das Faemädchen schüchtern.

"Weiß deine Mutter, dass du uns gefolgt bist?" fragte Hedda leicht besorgt, dass ihr eine wütende Fae den Kopf abreißen könnte.

Das Mädchen schüttelte natürlich den Kopf.

Die Botin seufzte irritiert. "Für was möchtest du dich entschuldigen?" fragte sie schließlich.

Die kleine Fae trat näher heran, woraufhin ihr Brauner automatisch rückwärts tänzelte. Geflügelte Wesen waren dem Pferd wohl immer noch nicht geheuer und Hedda konnte ihm durchaus nachfühlen.

"Ich glaube, ich habe sie verärgert, weil ich ihr eine Feder gezeigt habe."

Die Erklärung war so gut wie jede andere aus einem Kindermund. Wie alt konnte das Kind schon sein? Bestimmt nicht älter als 4 oder 5 Jahre.

"Warum glaubst du, dass wir sie finden werden?" hakte Hedda nach.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will nicht, dass sie von den Kriegern gefunden wird", kam als kryptische Antwort.

Hedda ließ die Schultern genervt fallen. Der Rückweg zu dem Lager der Fae würde sie arg zurückwerfen. Die Sonne war bereits über dem Zenit hinaus. Dieser Auftrag dauerte für ihren Geschmack schon viel zu lange.

"Also gut, du darfst mitkommen. Wir können dich schließlich nicht alleine hier rumfliegen lassen." Das Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und stieg in die Luft.

"Danke!" Sie kam auf Hedda zugeflogen und umarmte sie stürmisch.

"Jaja, nur nicht so aufbrausend, junges Fräulein!" sagte sie und erwiderte doch die Umarmung. "Setz dich hinten aufs Pferd."

"Aber ich kann doch fliegen!" protestierte das Mädchen.

"Ja, und wie ich kleine Kinder kenne, werden sie schnell müde. Vielleicht brauchen wir dich und deine Flügel später und wenn du dann müde bist, werden wir sie vielleicht nicht finden." Das überzeugte das Mädchen zwar, trotzdem schmollte sie. Sie setzte sich hinter Hedda aufs Pferd und klammerte sich an sie.

"Beißt der?" fragte sie leicht verängstigt.

Und Hedda fragte sich, auch wenn ihr Pferd beißen würde, wie es denn mit seinem Kopf bis zu seiner Hinterhand gelangen sollte.

"Nein, er ist ganz lieb. Nur manchmal etwas scheu", erklärte sie ihr geduldig. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Ady!" tönte es hinter der Botin.

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Ady. Mein Name ist Hedonia, aber jeder nennt mich Hedda."

"Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Wir haben keine Zeit für Trödeleien", mahnte Thistlewit und flog eilig voraus.

oOo

"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind, Thistlewit?" fragte Hedda irritiert, als sie einen von vielen Hügeln hinaufstiegen. Den Wald hatten sie vor einiger Zeit schon verlassen. Vor ihnen erstreckten sich eine steinige Landschaft und nur vereinzelte Bäume trotzten hier dem Wetter.

"Ja, wir sollten gleich da sein. Kommt schon! Nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen!"

"Du hast es gut... du musst ja auch nicht aufsteigen", murmelte Hedda genervt.

Sie waren bereits vom Pferd abgestiegen und Hedda führte ihn an den Zügeln den Hügel hinauf.

Ady genoss die frische Luft und flog einfach voraus.

"Ihr Menschen seid sehr benachteiligte Wesen", musste Hedda sich weiter von der kleinen Blumenfee anhören. "Ihr habt große Füße und seid trotzdem langsam. Ist das normal bei euch Menschen?"

"Du hast ein Menschenkind großgezogen, sag du's mir!" motzte Hedda zurück.

Und dann waren sie auf der Anhöhe des Hügels angekommen.

Da lag er: Der schwarze Turm inmitten von Ruinen und eng eingekesselt zwischen zwei Bergausläufern. Drumherum wuchs nur struppiges Gras, das vermutlich noch nie grün gewesen war. An den Hängen wuchsen kahle Sträucher, wie Kletten klebten sie am Felsen. Eine wahrlich deprimierende Landschaft. Trostlos und öde.

Ein Trampelpfad war noch leicht zu erkennen. Er führte direkt zum Schloss, oder was davon übrig geblieben war.

"Endlich!" freute sich Hedda und stieg wieder auf ihr Ross. "Flieg nicht so weit, Ady!" rief sie der Kleinen noch hinterher. Sie gab ihrem Braunen die Sporen und wäre beinahe aus dem Sattel gefallen als ein markerschütterndes Brüllen durch das Tal ging. Ihr Pferd bäumte sich auf. "Ruhig, Kleiner!" rief sie und trieb ihn einfach an, um weiteres Bocken zu verhindern.

Hinter den Ausläufern erhoben sich zwei riesige Flügel, so hoch wie der Turm selbst, und eine Feuersäule stieg gen Himmel.

"Ach, du... Wo hast du uns nur hingelockt, Fee!" Thistlewit hatte sich indes unter Heddas Umhang versteckt.

"Das weiß ich doch nicht... Ich bin nur eine kleine Blumenfee!" wimmerte sie unter dem schweren Stoff und traute sich nicht mehr hervor.

"Ich dachte, es gibt keine Drachen mehr!" Auch Ady war wieder näher bei ihnen.

"Wer sagt, dass das ein Drache ist?" hakte Hedda nach, obwohl sie selbst keine Zweifel hatte.

"Naja die Flügel... das Feuer... das Brüllen... klingt für mich nach Drache, findest du nicht?" stellte Thistlewit fest als sie den Kopf unter dem Umhang heraus streckte.

"Es könnte aber auch Maleficent sein. Nach der Schaueinlage gegen Ingrith würde mich auch das nicht mehr wundern."

Die Schlossruine war vergessen. Der Bergausläufer würde keinen großen Umweg machen. Vielleicht war ja auch jemand in Gefahr, denn wer hatte nicht von den furchtlosen Drei gehört, die weder weit fliegen, noch kämpfen konnten, und schon gar keinen jemals gerettet hatten.

Thistlewit und Ady blieben weiter zurück. Hedda jedoch war zu pflichtbewusst und zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen auch viel zu neugierig. Schließlich hatte sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und wenn ihre Nachricht dabei in Asche zerbröseln würde, so hätte sie es zumindest versucht.

Zugestellt ist zugestellt, egal ob durchnässt oder gegrillt.

Das Grollen ertönte kein zweites Mal.

Der Drache musste sich an seiner Beute wohl gerade satt fressen oder lag in seinem Nest und schlummerte nach einem Festmahl.

Hedda ließ den Braunen auf halber Strecke stehen. Anschleichen ging schlecht mit einem wiehernden Angsthasen wie er einer war. Thistlewit und Ady drängten sich in ihren Schatten.

Auf dem Kamm vom Ausläufer angekommen legte sie sich bäuchlings hin und kroch wie eine Eidechse zum Rand hinüber.

Sie hörte Hufgetrappel und war noch verwirrter als vorher. Hatten Krieger den Drachen erlegt?

Sie entdeckten weder den Drachen noch irgendwelche Krieger.

Hinter den Ausläufern lag eine weite Fläche karger Felslandschaft mit wenig Vegetation. Und mittendrin stand sie: Die Dunkle Fae! Sie stand inmitten dieser unsäglich unfreundlichen Landschaft, ringsherum von Bergen und Hügeln umgeben, und dann war da dieses Pferd... Ein schwarzes Pferd, das kraftstrotzend im jagenden Galopp um sie herum sprintete und bockte!

So ein schönes und zeitgleich schreckliches Ross hatte Hedda noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte schon das eine oder andere schwarze Pferd gesehen. Schwarze Pferde waren schon immer sehr imposante und mystische Wesen für Hedda. Doch dieses hier war anders. Etwas flatterte an seinen Ohren und an seinen Hufen. Waren das Haare? Nein, das würde anders aussehen.

Bevor sie mehr über das Pferd nachdenken konnte, versank dieses in einer schwarzen Wolke, die sich wie aus dem Nichts um das Tier gebildet hatte - mitten im Galopp! Und herausgesprungen kam ein schwarzer Wolf!

Die Fae lachte und ihr Mund bewegte sich, doch Hedda konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagte. Das Heulen des Wolfes konnte sie allerdings sehr gut hören, und es packte sie die Angst.

Am liebsten wäre sie davongerannt.

Nur: Wohin?

Die Ruinen boten keine Möglichkeit zum verstecken. Nicht für sie und ein großes Pferd und zwei geflügelte Wesen, die jetzt besser woanders aufgehoben wären.

Aber immerhin hatte sie einen Teil ihrer Aufgabe nun erfüllt: Sie hatte Maleficent endlich gefunden! Und die Fae war sogar wohlauf. Nicht entführt oder gar tot. Die schwarze Gestalt wechselte noch öfter die Formen. Von Wolf zu Vogel zu Katze und dann zu etwas, das sie doch sehr verwunderte, nämlich die Gestalt eines Menschen!

"Oh, das ist schön!" freute sich Ady glückselig.

Und Maleficent schien sich kein bisschen über den Menschen zu wundern.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Hedda.

"Das ist Diaval", antwortete Thistlewit.

Diaval? Von dem hatte ihre Prinzessin doch schon öfter gesprochen. Aber hatte sie dann nicht immer einen Raben erwähnt? So langsam fügte sich das Puzzle in ihrem Kopf nach und nach zusammen.

Der Mann kam der Fae sehr nahe. Die Dunkle Fae lachte dabei. Es war eine merkwürdige Szene. So viele Tiere, so viele Formen und dann doch nur ein Mensch... oder doch ein Tier? Das war Hexerei und Heddas Mutter hatte sie immer davor gewarnt. Doch nun wusste sie nicht, ob sie Angst haben sollte oder nicht.

Diaval umarmte Maleficent mit einem Mal und küsste sie. Kein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange oder auf die Stirn, wie ihr Vater sie immer geküsst hatte als Hedda noch klein war.

Das wird wohl der Grund gewesen sein, warum Maleficent verschwunden war, dachte sich Hedda. Aber das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit.

Dennoch konnte sie nicht den Blick von den beiden abwenden.

Die Neugier war fast unerträglich. Sie redeten und lachten und wirkten so vertraut miteinander.

"Sollen wir zu ihnen gehen? Dann hast du deinen Auftrag erledigt..." schlug Thistlewit vor.

"Nein, besser nicht" wandte Hedda ein.

Maleficent hatte sich indes die Hände vor die Augen gehalten und Diaval hatte sich in etwas anderes verwandelt. Etwas in menschlicher Form mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken und kurzen Hörnern, genau wie die Fae selbst. Er hielt sie bei der Taille fest und berührte ihre Arme mit den Flügelspitzen. Der Augenblick wirkte bedeutend und sehr persönlich.

"Die beiden wollen nicht gestört werden. Das sollten wir respektieren", entschied Hedda und robbte wieder rückwärts.

oOo

Diaval hatte sich total verausgabt.

Das heiße Bad hatte seine Lebensgeister wieder geweckt.

Als er mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter ins Gemach zurückkehrte, saß Maleficent vor dem grün lodernden Kaminfeuer mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Das lange Haar hing in nassen Strähnen über ihre nackten Schultern.

"Das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte er und ein leichter Frohsinn schwang in seiner Stimme, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Seine Hosenbeine scheuerten über den Boden, während der sich die nassen Haare trocken rubbelte. "Den Regen hättest du aber ruhig ein paar Minuten länger zurückhalten können."

"Beschwerst du dich darüber, dass du nass geworden bist, oder weil ich dich in deiner Rabenform hinauftragen musste, weil du zu schwach zum fliegen warst?" Sie warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick über die Schulter zu.

"Ich mag Regen nicht besonders", sagte er nur, setzte sich hinter seine Gefährtin und inspizierte die nassen Federn. "Regen ist nur angenehm an zu heißen Sommertagen. Ansonsten ist er lästig. Er nässt das Federkleid bis auf die Knochen durch und hinterher muss man wieder den halben Tag damit verbringen, die Federn in Ordnung zu bringen." Er beschäftigte sich sporadisch mit herausstehenden Federn, die sie selbst nicht erreichen konnte.

Maleficent hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und den Kopf darauf zur Seite gelegt, so dass sie ihn aus dem Blickwinkel beobachten konnte.

"Eitler Vogel", rügte sie ihn.

Er lächelte. "Ich mag ein eitler Vogel sein", fing er an und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. "Aber ich bin dein eitler Vogel." Seine Lippen berührten kurz ihren Nacken und dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Mit dem Handtuch tupfte er das Wasser von ihren Deckfedern ab. Das Licht war jedoch zu schummrig für seine menschlichen Augen. Auf dem Toilettentischchen stand die alte Öllampe, die Maleficent vor Jahren abends immer verwendet hatte. Fachmännisch kontrollierte er den Inhalt wie er es damals schon getan hatte. "Das Öl ist alt und dürfte nicht mehr lange halten, aber versuch's bitte einmal", sagte er und reichte ihr die Lampe über die Schulter.

Er konnte ihr Amüsement ihrer Stimme entnehmen. "Das ist der Vorteil mit Faefeuer. Es benötigt weder Holz noch Öl."

Im nu war der Docht der Lampe entzündet. Dieses Mal leuchtete das Feuer golden.

Er nahm ihr die Lampe ab und stellte sie neben sich auf den Boden.

"Was hat es eigentlich mit der Farbe auf sich?" fragte er neugierig als er hinter ihr wieder Platz nahm und sich mit flinken Fingern durch ihr Federkleid arbeitete.

Hin und wieder plusterten sich ihre Federn auf, wenn er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erwischt hatte. Dann verweilte er dort an dieser Stelle und massierte die Muskeln darunter.

Das entlockte ihr hin und wieder ein leises Stöhnen, und keines von der schlechten Art, wie er bereits festgestellt hatte.

Ihre Flügel sanken zu Boden.

"Maleficent?" fragte Diaval.

"Nicht aufhören..." murmelte sie im Halbschlaf.

Das Feuer im Kamin verebbte allmählich.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Nacken und bedeckte ihre Haut mit kleinen Küssen. "Müde?"

"Überhaupt nicht", protestierte sie halbherzig.

"Nein, kein bisschen..." belächelte er und wurde prompt unterbrochen. Das Kaminfeuer erlosch und die Öllampe wurde mit Schwung zur Seite katapultiert als Maleficent sich in einer schnellen Bewegung zu ihm umdrehte und rittlings auf seinen Schoß kletterte. Diaval erhielt prompt die beste Sicht auf ihren Busen, der von einfachen Wickeln bedeckt war. Der Rabe in Menschengestalt sog die Luft scharf ein. Er spürte ihre Krallen, die sich förmlich in seinen Hinterkopf senkten. Sie spielte mit ihm und er wusste es. Ein Haarbüschel in ihren Händen und er gab jeder ihrer Bewegungen nach. Sein Kopf lehnte sich in seinen Nacken. Seine Kehle gestreckt und entblößt, ganz nach ihrem Geschmack.

Als ihre Hüfte sich leicht und doch sehr kontrolliert in seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte, keuchte er überrascht auf.

Maleficent lehnte sich vor. Ihre Lippen so nah, dass er den Kuss schon erwartete. Doch er kam nicht.

"Zeig mir deine Flügel", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem strich über seine Wange und glitt an seinem Hals hinab.

Diaval schob die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen, doch sie ignorierte sein stummes Flehen. Stattdessen geisterten ihre Lippen über seine Haut, gerade so, dass es eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken jagte und ihm ein instinktives Krächzen entlockte.

"Ist das dein Ernst? Wie soll ich mich bei deinen Demonstrationen konzentrieren?" fragte er nachdem sich endlich genügend Geistesgegenwart in seinem Kopf zusammengeschlossen hatte und, entgegen aller Reize, doch noch zu funktionieren versuchte.

Erneut bewegte sie ihre Hüften und trieb ihn damit schier in den Wahnsinn. "Aber genau das ist der Sinn der Übung." Er sah es nicht, aber er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

Ihre Lippen folgten der Form seines Ohrs und ihre Krallen hielten seinen Kopf fest in seiner Position.

"Zeig mir deine Flügel, Diaval!" forderte sie erneut.

Er umklammerte sie für jegliche Art von Halt. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Es bildete sich ein schwarzer Nebel auf seinem Rücken. Er entsprang unter seiner Haut zwischen den Schultern und wuchs zu einer riesigen Wolke heran. Gerade in dem Moment biss sie ihn in die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schultern und fand sich auf einmal von der Wolke eingehüllt auf dem blanken Boden wieder. Neben ihr krächzte der Rabe aufgeregt, hüpfte wild umher und flatterte mit seinen kleinen Flügeln.

Sofort nahm er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an und warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu.

"Das war hinterhältig und gemein!" beschwerte er sich.

Sie lachte laut auf und legte den Kopf dabei in den Nacken, so dass ihre Hörner ihre Flügel berührten.

"Du lässt dich viel zu leicht ablenken, mein hübscher Vogel!"

Das Faefeuer im Kamin fing wieder Flamme und knisterte hinter ihr.

"Versuch's noch mal", forderte sie ihn auf.

Diaval schaute sie skeptisch an und wich einen Schritt vor ihr zurück.

"Kein falsches Spiel mehr, versprochen!" Sie hob unschuldig die Hände.

Diaval schloss die Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte angestrengt und er ballte die Fäuste.

Aber nichts passierte.

"Nicht doch", sagte sie leise und stand auf.

"Es geht nicht!" meinte er schließlich frustriert über sich selbst.

"Es geht! Du weißt gerade nur nicht mehr wie. Lass mich dir helfen." Sie nahm seine Fäuste in ihre Hände und öffnete sie wieder. "Wenn du die Form verinnerlicht hast, wird sie zu dir kommen, wann immer du sie brauchst, wie dein natürliches Selbst. Hast du eben lange überlegen müssen, wie du deine Vogelform oder deine Menschenform annehmen musst?" fragte sie.

Diaval schüttelte den Kopf.

"Genau das ist es. Du hast so viel Zeit in diesen Formen verbracht, dass sie zu dir kommen wie eine zweite Haut. Die Gestalt des Fae ist dir noch neu. Du weißt noch nicht, wie du deine Glieder formen musst. Das wird mit der Zeit anders werden. Du wirst sehen."

Es klang so zuversichtlich. Dabei war er es doch immer, der ihr zureden musste und nicht umgekehrt.

"Denk an ein zweites Paar Arme, die dann ihre Form in Federn verändern. Und versuch es nicht zu erzwingen. Denk daran, wie du mir die Gestalt vorhin das erste Mal gezeigt hast. Da ist dir die Verwandlung im Moment eines Augenaufschlags gelungen."

Er schloss die Augen und spürte ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes. Er fühlte die Magie tief in ihm kribbeln als er an den Augenblick zurückdachte und sie mit seinen Flügeln überraschen wollten. Die Haut zwischen seinen Schulterblättern kitzelte und dehnte sich auf einmal. Diaval fühlte wie sein Körper mehr wurde, mit Schwingen, die einem ganzen Schwarm gleich kamen, größer als ein Rabe je von seiner selbst annehmen könnte. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, seine Federn bis in die Flügelspitzen wachsen zu spüren.

Als Diaval die Augen öffnete fand er Maleficent vor ihm mit einem seltenen Anflug von offener Bewunderung, die ihre Augen glänzen ließ.

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte der Rabe in Faegestalt, etwas zu nervös wenn er ehrlich zu sich war.

Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen glitt ihre Hand in ihren Nacken und sie schaute weg, lächelnd, wie ein schüchternes Mädchen. Ein Anblick, so wunderschön und doch verstörend zugleich.

"Dreh dich herum", verlangte sie.

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich extra langsam herum. Seine Flügel zitterten leicht. Sie waren ein neues, schweres Gewicht, an das er sich noch gewöhnen würde. Das Federkleid schluckte jegliches Licht in der Turmkammer. Die Federn waren aus dem schwärzesten Schwarz, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Es machte ihn ein kleines bisschen stolz auf ihn selbst.

Maleficent trat wieder an ihn heran. Ihr Blick wanderte über seine kleine Erweiterung und sie konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Warum sollte sie auch? Wer würde es hier in dem Gemäuer wagen, sie dafür zu rügen?

"Ich mag deine Hörner", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Rate mit was sie geschmückt sind!"

"Huh?!" tat Diaval seine Verwirrung kund und befühlte seinen Kopf. Seine Hörner waren zwar groß, obwohl er sich gar nicht auf sie konzentriert oder überhaupt an ihre Form gedacht hatte, aber nicht annähernd so groß und elegant wie Maleficents. Sie waren geschwungen, genau wie die ihren, doch gedrungener, mehr an seinen Schädel geschmiegt als abstehend. Und sie waren natürlich an ihrer Basis mit Federn bedeckt.

Diaval lachte verlegen auf.

"Ich habe ja noch nicht genug Federn!" Selbst in seinen Haaren hatten sich die Federn etabliert, genau wie in seiner Menschenform.

"Manches ändert sich eben nie", sagte sie und küsste seine spitze Nase.

"Mein wundervolles Selbst weiß eben, wie es sich jedes Mal anders hervortun kann. Warum sollte ein Rabe wie ein Fae aussehen, wenn er aussehen kann wie ein Rabenfae? So lange ich nicht versuche zu fliegen, wird es den anderen nicht auffallen."

Maleficent lachte bei dem Gedanken an seine Flugversuche mit den großen Flügeln.

"Ich denke, dass ich dir die eine oder andere Lektion beibringen kann", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Es sind neue Gliedmaßen. Du kannst nicht von dir erwarten, dass du sofort weißt, wie du sie verwenden kannst. Dir fehlen noch die Muskeln dazu."

Er schaute skeptisch, sagte aber nichts.

"Setz dich, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Sie wies auf den Platz, auf dem sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gesessen hatte. "Das wird dir zeigen, warum ich dich zuerst abgewiesen habe, als du mir das erste Mal meine Flügel pflegen wolltest."

Die Neugier gewann und er setzte sich bereitwillig mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln vor den Kamin. Das Feuer flackerte leicht und strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Gerade das, was er benötigte. Es war zwar nicht halb so angenehm wie ein ausgiebiges Sonnenbad, aber er war mit dem zufrieden, was sich ihm gerade bot.

"Es wird dich zuerst irritieren, aber dann wird es dir gefallen."

Diaval spürte wie sie sich hinter ihn setzte.

"Schließe deine Augen", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Das klingt nach einer ernsten Angelegenheit", überspielte er seine plötzliche Nervosität. Als dann kein gewohntes schnippisches Widerwort kam, folgte er ihrer Anweisung. "Sind zu", bestätigte er und war doch in keinster Weise darauf vorbereitet, was dann folgte.

Es war nur ihr Fingernagel, der zwischen seinen Schulterblättern an der Basis seiner Flügel an der Wirbelsäule entlangglitt und dabei eine rote Linie in seiner Haut hinterließ, doch es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand mit einem Messer durch seine Eingeweide wühlte. Es war ein vollkommen irrationales Empfinden. Diaval wusste, dass das nicht möglich war, zumindest würde Maleficent ihm so etwas nicht antun. Aber die Berührung stellte eine vollkommen neue Art von Verbindung dar.

Der Schock ließ hin vor ihren Fingern fliehen.

Ruckartig drehte er sich herum und erwischte Maleficent beinahe mit der scharfen Kante seiner Handschwingen.

"Vorsicht!" tadelte sie ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen.

"Was war das?" fragte er völlig außer sich.

Sie lachte nur, offensichtlich sehr amüsiert über seine Reaktion, und sagte: "Willkommen in der Welt der Fae."

"Was...?" fragte er immer noch gänzlich verwirrt.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass es bei dir ebenfalls so sein würde. Aber ich konnte nicht sicher sein, da du vieles nicht weißt über den Körper der Fae."

"Soll das heißen, dass du...?"

Sie nickte.

"Jedes Mal?!"

Sie nickte erneut.

Auf einmal fügten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen bis es klick machte in seinem Kopf.

"Aber das ist noch nicht annähernd alles. Komm her und setz dich wieder", lockte sie ihn.

"Da kommt noch mehr?!" fragte er tonlos, beinahe ängstlich.

"Mein lieber Rabe...", begann sie und zog ihn an den Händen wieder zu sich. Maleficent wartete kurz bis er sich wieder vor ihr hingesetzt und die Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. "Das waren nur deine Schulterblätter. Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Diaval kam gar nicht mehr auf die Idee, zu fragen, was sie meinte. Maleficent tauchte ihre Hand in das Federkleid seines linken Flügels ein und wanderte an seinem Flügelarm entlang bis zum nächsten Gelenk. Sofort plusterten sich alle seine Federn auf, selbst die um seine Hörner und wenn er mehr Federn in seinen Haaren gehabt hätte, würde er gute Chancen haben, mit einem Verwandten der Pilzkopfkobolde verwechselt zu werden.

Er sog die Luft zischend ein, wenn er sie nicht vor Schreck und Erregung anhielt.

Die Berührung schickte ihn schier an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Es war so intim, so persönlich, und doch so völlig fremd und irritierend. Etwas, das ihn bis ins Mark hinein kribbelte.

"Fühlt sich das gut an?" fragte Maleficent, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

Er blieb ihr jedoch jegliche Antworten schuldig, denn er war so überwältigt, dass er sein ganzes Bewusstsein auf seine Existenz konzentrieren musste. Es grenzte beinahe an ein Wunder, dass er nicht vor Schreck seine Gestalt verlor und wieder in einen Raben zurückverwandelte.

Sein Schweigen veranlasste Maleficent dazu einen Schritt weiterzugehen, in dem sie beide Hände in sein Federkleid vergrub.

Diaval stöhnte laut auf. Das Gleiten und Schneiden von Maleficents Fingernägeln über seine Haut zwischen den Federkielen sandte sofort ein brennendes Verlangen in seine untere Region - etwas, das er gerade verzweifelt zu ignorieren versuchte, auch wenn er jetzt sicher war, dass das Verlangen nicht einseitig war.

Seine Pupillen waren geweitet als er - kaum imstande sich zu bewegen - den Kopf in ihre Richtung neigte. "Fühlst du das auch so?"

Sie nickte wortlos.

"Immer?!" fragte Diaval skeptisch.

Maleficent kicherte leise. "Vielleicht nicht so intensiv wie du gerade, aber ja, ich fühle es jedes Mal, wenn jemand meine Federn berührt. Besonders an den Gelenken zwischen meinen Schulterblättern. Aber die Stelle ist nur empfindlich seit Stephan mir die Flügel gestohlen hatte. Die Intensität wird mit der Zeit vergehen, wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast."

"Deswegen hast du mir anfangs immer fast den Kopf abgebissen, wenn ich deinen Flügeln auch nur zu nahe kam! Du hast nicht einmal Aurora deine Flügel berühren lassen..." Jetzt leuchtete es Diaval ein.

"Das gegenseitige Pflegen ist ein sehr persönlicher Akt. So wie ich das bei meinen Eltern beobachten konnte, endete es nicht selten in noch viel intimeren Aktivitäten", erzählte Maleficent.

"Du redest selten über deine Eltern", stellte er fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge. Er wollte vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken, aber es gelang ihm kaum, denn die Schamesröte kroch ihm bis in den Nacken.

"Ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern", gab sie nachdenklich zu und spielte mit ein paar vereinzelten Federn, die aus seinem Federkleid herausragten. "Wollen wir weitermachen? Deine Flügel sehen fürchterlich aus."

"Wer hat sie denn auch eben noch mit beiden Händen durcheinander gebracht?" beschwerte er sich. Seine Flügel zuckten unwillkürlich zurück als sie sich einer bestimmten Partie widmete. "So sehr mich deine Zuneigung freut, fürchte ich, dass mir das gerade alles zu viel ist."

Ihre Hände glitten zögernd über seine Federn und verrieten ihre Enttäuschung.

"Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist", schob er noch schnell hinterher.

Ihre Umarmung überraschte ihn und war entwaffnend zugleich.

"Mein lieber Vogel, du hast über zwanzig Jahre auf mich gewartet." Ihr Atem verfing sich in seinen Haaren. "Du bist mir in Geduld Meilen voraus. Da werde ich es wohl lange genug aushalten, bis du dazu bereit sein wirst, mich deine Flügel pflegen zu lassen."

"Hast du den Umschlag da hingelegt?" fragte er.

Sie folgte irritiert seinem Blick.

Da lehnte ein Umschlag zwischen zwei dunklen Flacons auf dem Kaminsims. Drumherum drapiert lagen drei Löwenzahnblüten.

Er scheiterte kläglich aufzustehen. "Diese Flügel sind verdammt schwer!"

"Du brauchst Übung mit den Flügeln, das ist alles." Mit einem Fingerzeig glitt der Umschlag auf einem feinen Faden glitzernden Goldnebels vom Kaminsims direkt in ihre Hand. Sie begutachtete ihn kurz. "Jemand muss ihn hier hinaufgebracht haben."

"Es weiß niemand, dass wir hier sind", wandte Diaval ein.

"Ich glaube, unser kleines Geheimversteck ist aufgeflogen." Sie reichte ihm den Umschlag.

"Da steht dein Name drauf. Bei den Menschen gilt es als unhöflich, Nachrichten zu lesen, die an andere adressiert sind", bedachte er und deutete auf die geschwungenen Buchstaben, mit denen 'Maleficent' in schwarzer Tinte darauf geschrieben stand.

"Wir sind nicht bei den Menschen und ihre Sitten und Bräuche treffen nicht auf uns zu", wandte sie ein. "Lies vor."

Die Lasche war hinten nur eingesteckt. Diaval entnahm den Brief und warf darauf einen Blick. Ohne ihn vorzulesen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Was steht drin?" hakte sie nach, allmählich ungeduldig.

"Lies selbst." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin.

"Diaval!" stöhnte sie frustriert auf.

"Du musst üben, Diaval... den Satz habe ich heute mehrfach von dir zu hören bekommen." Diaval erhob sich - mehr ungeschickt und steif - und streckte alle seine Gliedmaßen. Seine Flügelspannweite übertraf selbst die Maleficents. Wenn seine Flugversuche wenigstens elegant aussehen würden, wäre er sogar ein wenig stolz auf sich.

"Komm schon! Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Du willst es nur nicht, weil es schwierig für dich ist, und du es nicht zugeben willst."

Auf die hinterhältige Attacke von hinten war er nicht vorbereitet. Er spürte nur wie ihre Hände sich in seine Flügel vergruben. Der Effekt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und er stöhnte lauter als eben noch.

"Weib! Wenn du so weitermachst, garantiere ich für nichts!"

So sehr er auch versuchte, ihre listigen Hände abzuschütteln, erwies sie sich als sehr hartnäckig. Wenn er sich gerade aus ihren Griffen herausgedreht hatte, fand sie trotzdem immer wieder einen Weg, in seine Federn zu greifen. Sie lachte während er schon fast panisch versuchte, vor ihr zu fliehen oder ihre Hände zu erwischen.

Ihrer spielerischen Balgerei fielen sämtliche Gegenstände zum Opfer, die auf den Tischen, dem Kaminsims oder in den Regalen standen. Sie wurden gnadenlos von riesigen Schwingen herunter gefegt.

Der ganze Trubel endete mit Maleficent auf dem Bett begraben unter Diavals Gewicht. Seine schwarzen Flügel schirmten sie von der Welt ab.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Frau!" knurrte Diaval und fixierte Maleficents Handgelenke mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf direkt zwischen ihren Hörnern.

Die Fae lachte nur. "Weib. Frau. Deine Ausdrucksweise hat sich ja schnell geändert", stellte sie fest und zeigte dabei absolut keine Anstalten, sich aus seinem Griff befreien zu wollen.

"Du bist Gebieterin über mein Herz. Deine Unversehrtheit und deine Genugtuung sind mein oberstes Ziel."

"Und warum hältst du mich dann fest und liegst auf mir?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Sein Gesicht kam dem ihrem so nahe, dass sie es nicht mehr richtig fokussieren konnte und seine Konturen vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Die spitze Nase verfolgte ein unsichtbares Muster entlang ihrer Wange und hinunter zu ihrem Ohr.

"Sag mir, dass du es nicht magst und ich höre sofort auf." Und er begann eine langsame Reise mit Schmetterlingsküssen hinter ihrem Ohr an ihrem Hals hinab bis zur Schulter, während seine freie Hand ihren Körper erkundete.

Ihre Zehen krümmten sich nach innen vor Erwartung.

"Fang nichts an, was du nicht beenden kannst!" warnte sie ihn. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seinen Unterleib, so dass ihrer beider Hüften aneinander gepresst waren.

"Willst du mich herausfordern?" zischte er.

Wenn sie es nicht genau so sehr wollte wie er, hätte sie ihn schon längst in eine Kröte verwandelt oder ähnliches, aber sie tat nichts dergleichen.

"Du redest zu viel, Rabe!" Sie wandt sich aus seinem Griff, umklammerte ihn mit einer rasanten Bewegung. Sie griff nach seinen Federn und lenkte ihn gerade so sehr ab, dass sie ihn herumwerfen konnte. Ihr Lächeln war nicht minder triumphierend als er unter ihr lag, mit überraschtem Blick.

Der Rabe erholte sich jedoch schnell von seinem Schock. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Oberschenkel hinauf, unter den Saum ihres Kleides und noch viel weiter.

Sie nahm sich, was sie begehrte, und er war glücklich, ihr Verlangen zu stillen.

Das Morgenrot dämmerte bereits und tauchte den dunklen Turm in ein wundersames Licht. In der Kammer lagen allerlei zerbrochene Gegenstände auf dem Boden verteilt. Das Kaminfeuer glimmte niedrig und gab nicht mehr genug Licht, um etwas erkennen zu können.

Es war still geworden.

Das Bett umgab ein eng verwobenes Nest aus Wurzeln und Ranken, die aus dem Boden und durch die Fenster hineinwuchsen. Der Regen hatte sich in der Nacht verzogen, aber der kalte Wind war geblieben. Und doch war von der Kälte nicht viel zu spüren. In den Fenstern hingen Ranken, die eng gewoben die Kälte und den Wind abhielten.

Maleficent hatte den Kopf auf Diavals Schulter gelegt. Abwesend strichen seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren nackten Arm.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, wo ihre Flügel endeten oder seine Flügel anfingen. Es war ein wunderbares Durcheinander von Federn.

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", seufzte Diaval.

Sie schlang ihren Arm enger um seinen Oberkörper und murmelte: "Ich wünschte, wir könnten ewig hier bleiben."

Sein stummes Lachen ließ seinen Körper vibrieren.

"Was? Stimmst du mir etwa nicht zu?" wunderte sie sich.

"Lies den Brief", schlug er ihr vor.

Der Brief!

Den hatte sie ganz vergessen!

Sie seufzte - etwas zu dramatisch.

Es brauchte nicht einmal eine Handbewegung damit das Stück Papier vor ihr landete. Eine Lichtkugel über ihnen erhellte das Nest so plötzlich, dass es Diaval ein kurzes Aufstöhnen entlockte und er seinen Arm melodramatisch über die Augen warf.

Maleficent ignorierte sein Gehabe und entfaltete den Papierbogen erneut. "Meine li... lieb... liebsten Eltern", las sie laut vor. "Oh, schau, Monsterchen hat dich gleich mit eingeschlossen."

"Lies weiter", forderte er sie auf ohne den Arm von seinen Augen zu nehmen.

"Ich bin völlig au ... au... außer mir... seit der Bo... Bote?"

"Ja, Bote."

"Du schaust doch gar nicht hin, Diaval!"

"Ich habe den Brief schon vorher gelesen."

"Du bist mir keine große Hilfe", beschwerte sie sich.

"In Ordnung... Einen Moment..." Er schielte unter seinem Arm hervor und verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

Das Licht über ihnen nahm sofort ab, so dass er gerade nicht mehr die Augen zukneifen musste.

"Danke", sagte er und rieb sich über die Augen. "Also, wo warst du?"

"Ich bin völlig außer mir... seit der Bote mir die Naaaachricht eures Ver... Ver..."

"Verschwindens", half er nach.

"Genau, Verschwindens überbracht hat. Auch wenn meine Tage hi... hier gefüüüllt sind mit... G... Gesellschaften?"

Er nickte, also fuhr sie fort: "Gesellschaften und pooolitischen Unterwei... sungen, so kann ich nicht aus meiner Haut, mich um euch zu sooorgen."

Dann legte sie den Brief beiseite und schaute zu ihm auf: "Was meint sie mit Gesellschaften?!"

"Sie wird eine eigene Gruppe von Menschen um sich haben, die sie ständig begleiten werden. Gesellschaften können kleine Feiern sein nur für sie und diese Gruppe. Meistens sind es verheiratete Frauen. Manchmal sind es Frauen aus einflussreichen Familien, die sich dadurch einen Vorteil verschaffen wollen. Manchmal sind es gutmütige alte Frauen, die sie zu schützen versuchen werden. Aurora muss lernen, wem sie vertrauen kann und wem nicht."

"Ich wünschte, sie hätte nie diesen Jungen kennengelernt."

"Das wünschst du dir nicht!" unterbrach er sie.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" gab sie forsch zurück.

"Weil Aurora glücklich ist mit Philipp, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Es ist ihr Leben und sie wird wissen, wie sie es leben muss. Da können wir uns nicht einmischen. Wenn sie Philipp nie getroffen hätte, wer weiß... vielleicht wäre sie dann ihr ganzes Leben lang in den Mooren geblieben. Anfangs hätte sie das glücklich gemacht, aber dann? Mit der Zeit hätte sie sich nach einem Gefährten gesehnt. Hättest du es bevorzugt, wenn sie ihr Leben gelebt hätte, ohne ihre Liebe einer speziellen Person zu schenken? Die Liebe einer Mutter kann nicht alles ersetzen." Er drückte sie näher an sich und versuchte so, ihre dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

"Verdammter Vogel!" schimpfte sie leise. "Du und deine Logik! Verdammt sollt ihr sein!"

Diaval lachte leise und übersah den Kommentar einfach. "Der Brief ist noch nicht zuende."

"Mir ist die Laune vergangen", grummelte Maleficent vor sich hin.

"Oh, das wirst du bereuen", säuselte Diaval in einer wissenden zuckersüßen Singsangstimme.

Sie seufzte frustriert, nahm dann aber doch den Brief wieder auf.

"Philipp und ich haben endlich ein Datum für die..."

"Krönung."

"Für die Krönung festgelegt. Sie wird zwar erst nächstes Jahr stattfinden, nach einem sehr wichtigen Er... er..."

"Ereignis."

"Ereignis - ist ja schon gut! - für uns alle, dennoch möchte ich nichts ungeschehen lassen, meine Eltern vorher noch zu sehen und mit euch Zeit zu verbringen. Ja, das schließt auch dich ein, Diaval." Maleficent grinste und sah gespielt erzürnt zu ihm hinauf. "Seit wann nennt dich das Monsterchen ihren Vater?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher sie diese Idee hat. Bisher war ich immer nur der hübsche Vogel für sie, wenn sie mich nicht bei meinem Namen nannte. Lies weiter."

"Ich bin großer Hoffnung, dass der Brief euch beide finden wird. Wenn dem nicht so sein sollte und ihr euch auseinander gelebt habt, und der Brief nur einen von euch finden sollte, werde ich zwar enttäuscht sein, aber trotzdem froh, dass zumindest einer von euch beiden aufgefunden werden konnte.

Mit jedem neuen Tag wird meine Sorge größer. Sollte der Bote noch in eurer Nähe sein, sendet bitte eine Antwort zurück. Philipp ist der Meinung, dass ich mir unnötig Gedanken mache, schließlich seid ihr beide niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig. Trotzdem würde ich mich auf ein Lebenszeichen sehr freuen.

Euch beiden meiner Mutter und meinem Vater tief verbunden,

Aurora."

Maleficent faltete den Brief zusammen.

"Das Monsterchen macht sich zu viele Gedanken."

"Aurora hatte das beste Vorbild dazu. Ist das das einzige, was dir an dem Brief auffällt?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte sie ahnungslos.

"Aurora erwähnt ein wichtiges Ereignis. Was denkst du, wird das wohl sein?" fragte Diaval und grinste dabei unverhohlen listig.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab sie zu.

"Denk doch mal nach... Sie ist verheiratet. Die Krönung steht auch schon fest. Welches andere gravierende Ereignis wird Aurora uns jetzt wohl mitteilen wollen?"

"Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa..." Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und doch wollte sie es nicht glauben.

Diaval nickte nur.

"Nein!" rief sie aus, leicht panisch.

"Oh, doch."

"Das kann nicht sein! Das ist doch viel zu früh." Sie wandte sich aus seiner Umarmung und war im nu aus ihrem provisorischen Nest gehüpft.

"Gewöhn dich dran, das Monsterchen ist erwachsen!"

"Sag doch so etwas nicht! Wie kannst du nur so seelenruhig und faul im Bett liegen! Aurora wird uns brauchen! Sie braucht ihre Mutter! Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen!" Sie lief hektisch auf und ab, während sich eine grün glühende Wolke unter ihren Füßen bildete.

"Maleficent!" ermahnte Diaval seine Gefährtin.

"Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich bin so egoistisch! Wieso hab ich sie nur allein gelassen?"

"Maleficent!" Doch sie hörte ihn nicht in ihrem blinden Anfall von Zweifel und Vorwürfen.

"Ich muss sofort zu ihr..."

"STOPP!" unterbrach er sie.

Irritiert drehte sie sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn. "Warum bist du noch nicht angezogen? Wir müssen los!" orderte sie.

"Warum... Weil ich jedem die Augen auspicken werde, der auch nur einen Blick auf dich werfen wird!"

Schließlich sah sie hinab. Sie war so unbekleidet wie sie auf die Welt gekommen war.

"Es ist nur eine Vermutung, Maleficent. Komm zurück ins Nest. Du hast nicht geschlafen! Du bist Aurora nicht von Nutzen, wenn du im Flug gegen den Berg fliegst und ich dann dein Grab dort errichten muss."

Sie schnaufte die Luft schmollend durch die Nase aus. Trotzdem blieb sie stumm, denn gegen Diavals verdammte Logik konnte sie nicht ankommen. Nicht in ihrem schlafentzogenen Zustand.

"Komm ins Nest, bitte. Genau so. So ist es gut."

Sie legte sich wieder neben ihm hin und umklammerte seine Beine mit ihren eiskalten Füßen.

"Ahhh!" fuhr Diaval erschrocken zusammen. "Kannst du nicht ein bisschen mehr Wärme unter die Decke zaubern?"

"Entschuldige... aber ich kann dich nicht hören... Ich schlafe bereits."

* * *

AN: Tjaaaaaa, da bin ich wieder... und so etwas passiert, wenn ich mir denke "Das wär doch mal eine tolle Idee für etwas GANZ KURZES!"  
So sieht also "ganz kurz" aus... hab ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt.  
Man merkt also: Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit den beiden. *hust*  
Eigentlich wollte ich mich mehr der anderen OS-Reihe widmen, die nach dem ersten Film sich entwickeln soll. Aber ihr seht ja, wo mich das hinführt.  
Kommt das gut rüber, dass ich Borra nicht mag?  
Irgendwie muss ich das abstellen. Der Arme kann doch nichts dafür!  
Naja, es ist spät und ich habe vergessen, was ich in die AN schreiben wollte.

Meine Playlist wächst auch eifrig weiter...

Ein Review hinterlassen wär auch ganz nett :)  
Frau muss ja wissen, ob der Quatsch hier auch gelesen wird, oder ob sich nur die Bots darüber hermachen :D

Ich bin übrigens auch offen für suggestions ;)

Und ich glaube, ich habe Phillip öfter mal anders geschrieben... *shrug*

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
